Amor mas haya de la lujuria
by veronicavhc86
Summary: Este fic está basado en una historia ficticia claro está, que se me ocurrió un día cualquiera y en el que mezcle varias cosas espero haberlo hecho bien, este lo protagonizan los chicos de Glee y algo de Pll, esta historia empieza por el Prologo que esta en tiempo pasado que protagonizan las madres de los personajes este fic tiene una advertencia de G!P si no te gusta no leas.


**Prologo**

**Esta historia comienza años atrás **

**-Shelby no aguanto más necesito cambiar de empleo lo antes posible.**

**-Judi lo se amiga yo estoy igual que tu pero que otro trabajo podemos encontrar no sabemos hacer nada tan útil como para tener un trabajo mejor.-shelby trataba de consolar lo mejor posible a su mejor amiga desde hace un tiempo pero era difícil hacerlo-.**

**-Lo sé, lo sé pero tengo que hacer un esfuerzo, no solo por mi si no mucho más por mis hijas tu sabes que son lo mejor que tengo y quiero, necesito cambiar de vida por ellas.-judi estaba bastante afligida por no pasar suficiente tiempo con sus pequeñas.**

**-Tú sabes que solo tiene años y me necesitan, necesitó pasar más tiempo con ellas y Quinn mucho más con su condición y está creciendo y necesito hablar sobre ese tema con ella.**

**-Si tienes razón Quinn hasta el momento no te ha hecho demasiadas preguntas pero lo ara a medidas que crezca más y Santana también necesita atención ya que es más chica gracias a este maldito trabajo nos estamos perdiendo el crecimiento de nuestros hijos.**

**- Voy a buscar otro trabajo, estoy segura que cualquier otro trabajo será mejor que el de prostituta.**

**-Aunque no ganes lo mismo? –le respondía shelby a su amiga mientras recogían sus cosas para irse por fin a sus hogares a eso de las 3 de la madrugada.**

**-El dinero es lo de menos llevo bastante tiempo en esto y he ahorrado bastante como para montar un pequeño negocio.-decía mariana bastante convencida con su decisión.**

**-Por qué no te sales también de este mundo y montamos una empresa juntas que me dices?**

**-No lo sé… es lo único que se hacer**

**-Y si hacemos nuestra propia marca de ropa? A las 2 nos encanta la moda seria genial y saldríamos de este mundo de mierda de una vez por todas.**

**-Sabes que me estas convenciendo déjame pensarlo ok mañana hablamos.-decía shelby mientras salían del cabaret "Alcalá" en el que trabajaban ambas como prostitutas.**

**-Ok piénsalo en verdad es lo mejor… para las 2 aparte podrás recuperar a tu hija de paso no crees, bueno hasta mañana ya quiero ir a casa a ver a mis bbs aunque ya estén dormidas.-Decía judi a su amiga bastante triste.**

**- si tienes razón me encantaría tener a mi niña devuelta conmigo bueno Hasta mañana y ten por seguro que lo pensare. Después de esto cada una partió hacia sus respectivas casas.**

**30 minutos después judi por fin llegaba a su departamento.**

**A penas entro a su departamento ubicado en un barrio bastante acomodado de N.Y **

**Fue a la habitación de su hija menor Santana, tenía 8 años de edad, Santana era la que más se parecía físicamente a su madre morena, ojos de un color café oscuro hermoso pero interiormente era igual a su padre, dominante con un carácter bástate difícil de controlar, pero la amaba con toda su alma.**

**Salió del cuarto de santana y entro al de su hija mayor Quinn tenía 9 años, era igual físicamente a su padre rubia, de ojos de un color avellana hermoso, de una piel pálida, pero en el interior era como su madre, le gustaba esforzarse para conseguir lo que quería aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de alguien, pero igual tenía el carácter de su padre rebelde y dominante incluso mucho más que su hermana. **

**Quinn había nacido con una extraña condición médica llamada intersexualidad que significaba que había nacido con un pene, mariana cuando supo que su hija era diferente se dijo a si misma que amaría a su hija y cuidaría de que nadie la humillara por su condición y hasta el momento lo había logrado.**

**Judi observaba a su hija dormir, y cada vez se convencía más se su decisión.**

**-Si definitivamente dejare ese trabajo para ocuparme 100% de Uds. mis bbs-le da un beso en la frente a su hija y sale de la habitación hacia la suya. Se mete a la ducha como cada noche después del trabajo tratando de sacarse la suciedad que sentía hacia su trabajo.**

**El día siguiente era sábado y era el día libre de Judi y Shelby**

**A eso de las 10 de la mañana judi sintió los saltos de sus retoños en su cama.**

**-Mami, mami despierta tía shelby te habla por teléfono.- decía santana, judi muy a su pesar abrió los ojos y recibió el teléfono que tenía su hija en la mano.**

-Hola shelby que sucede.

-Ya tome una decisión puedo ir a tu casa en un par de horas?

-¡Claro, claro! Te espero…

-Ok bay y terminan la llamada

**Mientras ella estaba al teléfono habían llegado su otra hija y estaban las 3 recostadas en la cama de mariana, de un momento a otro, se lanzó encima de sus hijas y empezó hacerles cosquillas.**

**-Mama ya no mas ya detente. Le reclamaba Santana**

**-Mama ya estoy grande ya no me gustan las cosquillas. Le decía Quinn**

**-Grande? Nooo para mí siempre vas a ser mi bb mayor mi amor**

**-¡Quien quiere desayunar con mama y salir a dar una vuelta al parque con mama y tía gabi!.- Dijo mariana**

**-YOOOOOOOOO!. Gritaron sus hijas a coro**

**2 Horas después estaban las 2 niñas, judi y shelby en el parque**

**Mientras Quinn jugaba al futbol con unos chicos que recién había conocido, santana miraba jugar al futbol a su hermana bajo un árbol.**

**Judi y shelby hablaban de sus asuntos.**

**-Que decidiste?.-Preguntaba judi a su amiga**

**-Me abro… quiero dejar este mundo acepto la propuesta de crear nuestra propia marca de ropa, estoy decidida quiero recuperar a mi hija.**

**-¡Enserio! Estoy segura que es lo mejor, tengo muchas ideas y estoy segura de que recuperaras a Rachel. Decía Judi bastante contenta por su cambio de vida**

**-Entonces manos a la obra y a cambia de vida, por nosotras y por nuestras pequeñas. Decía Judi**


End file.
